Raindrops and roses
by Cupid Cutie 95
Summary: So, Cole falls in love with a girl named Anette, my oc. All the guys fall in love except Jay, cause he be dating Nya. So rated T because of language, violence, and other content
1. Anette

**Hey, this is a Cole and OC romance so, yeah. Sorry I haven't written in a while. Ive been dealing with...family issues. So, anyway, enjoy!?**

"Man, it's so cold. Where the fuck are the guys?" an angry Cole muttered to himself. He was out in the rain on a cold January night. After a while, Cole decided to go home. Suddenly, a pretty girl with ocean blue eyes and long, golden blond hair walked up to him.

"Hey, do you need a ride? You look cold." she said. "My name is Anette, what's your name?"

Cole just stared at her. 'Damn, that girl is cute.'

"Uh, yeah I need a ride. My name is Cole."

"Well then Cole, come on my car is over there." She pointed to an old blue ford pickup truck.

**So, you like? Any way, please vote on a pole on my page. Hugs, Kisses L8r**


	2. Sherin

Kai was standing outside the bar, waiting for the guys to show up. Suddenly he heard "Help, someone, please! This man is going to kill me!" Kai recognized the girl's voice as Sherin, his girlfriend from his home town.

"Sherin, I'm coming!" When Kai got there, the man had already stabbed her. Kai flew into a rage and killed the man.

'Aw shit, I need to get her to the dojo.' Kai thought. He called Lloyd and he saved the two. Sherin was then taken to the medicine room and cared for.

After two hours, Kai went to see her. She was awake, and asked why he saved her. He told her it was because he loved her, and the pair shared a kiss.

**Well, what do you think? And Anette looks nothing like me, I have a boyfriend. And check out my BFF goddess of love 2.0 who has a story in the bubble guppies section. Hugs,kisses, L8r**


	3. Author's Note

**Alright, so if you'd just type something up, I might have a chapter. So message me and give me ideas people!**


	4. Shout Out

**Hey every body! This is a shoutout to all my fans, please read my best friend Goddess of love2.0's stories. She has a story called payback and a Yugio story called Freedom, so read those, and from now on, I'm Cupid , hugs, kisses, L8r?**


	5. Waiting

**Hey every one! So my bestie has 2 AMAZING stories that I hope you guys like. They are called payback, a bubble guppies story, and a yugio story called freedom, a few friends away. They are great. So now presenting chapter 4.**

Zayne was in the forge all day and night, creating a girl. She was alive after 15 long hours of building and eating cheeseburgers. She was ready for action, until she blew a fuse and powered off.

Kai ws waiting in his room for news about Sherin. He was pacing the floor, reading, doing anything he could until someone knocked on his bedroom door. Lo and behold, a perfectly healthy...Nya.

"What?!" shouted an angry and dissapointed Kai. "Do you want news about Sherin or not?" asked Nya. "How is she?"

**Cliff hanger! Muahahaha! So I'm sorry I couldn't update this weekend, my mom got sick, so I had to take care of her. And please donate to research hospital so kids can win their fight against cancer. It will mean alot to them, and to me. **Hugs, kisses, L8r


	6. Two Little Surprises

**So, happy some days before Valentine's Day! So this chapter is just about Cole and Anette.**

Rain was falling softly on the old car's roof. _'I need to talk to her. Wow, she's really pretty.' _Little did Cole know, he said it out loud.

"Who's really pretty?" Anette asked. "Ummmmmmm, a person?" Cole replied. Then, he mentally kicked himself. "I mean I think you're pretty, and I like you but..." Anette had kissed him on the lips. She pulled over, they unbuckled, and in less than 2 minutes, she was sitting on his lap. Let's just say, in the morning, they had no regrets if you know what I mean, _wink, wink. _Then, the two finished their drive to the dojo.

"So, who is this Cole?" a curious Sensei Wu asked. "Sensei, this is Anette." Cole replied. "So, is she your girlfriend?" "Yes, I think." Cole began to blush like crazy when Anette looked at him wierdly. "Of course I'm your girlfriend! I wouldn't have kissed you in the car if I didn't like you."

All Cole could do was stare.'_I have a girlfriend. I have a girlfriend. I have a girlfriend! YEAH BUDDY!'_

_"_Are you two sharing a room, or does Lloyd need to sleep on the couch?" Sensei Wu asked. From the kitchen, they heard Lloyd shout "I'M NOT SLEEPING ON THE COUCH!"

"Cole, is it too soon to ask if I can share a room with you?" Anette asked. "I wouldn't mind that at all." Cole replied. Later that night, the two settled into the bed that they were sharing. Anette and Cole began to kiss. That's when things got intmate.

Cole woke up with Anette by his side, but their clotes were scattered on the room's floor. Anette woke up and ran to the toilet. Cole held up her long golden hair whie she vommited. She put her jeans on and borrowed on of Cole's shirts. The pair walked out for breakfast...or at least were. She ran back to the toilet and threw up some more with her boyfriend holding up her hair. They decided to go to the medical room to see what was wrong. Boy did they get a surprise...or two.

Anette was pregnant with twins. Cole passed out when he saw the two little fetuses on the screen. He woke up twenty minutes later, with his pregnant girlfriend and best friens standing over him.

"Dude, you knocked a girl up. That is just, wow, When did this happen, and twins. Wow, just, wow." Jay said in utter disbelief. "You aren't going to leave me, are you?" Anette asked, once they were alone. "I never would, and we'll be fine. I promise, nothing will happen to you."

**This was a long chapter. Check out the pole on my page, Goddess of Love 2.0, Lunar Silver, and the pole is about the genders of the babies. Hugs, kisses, L8r**


	7. The End

**Hey everyone! So I know this story was supposed to go on for quite a few more chapters, but, it won't. I'm making a trilogy after this. The first is called 'Waitin' on You'. It's for Cole and Anette and her pregnancy and the baby's birth. Since I have no freakin idea how to make a poll on my profile, the genders are to be decided in reviews.**

**The next is called 'Burning Down' for Kai and Sherin 'Cold Hearted' is for Zayne and Terese, his robo girlfriend**

**It's been great!**

**Hugs, kisses, l8r**


End file.
